Raindrops
by Elladan and Elrohir
Summary: [One Shot ficlet] Whoever says sunshine brings happiness has never danced in the rain. SemiBlush [by Elladan]


Author: Red (Elladan)

Disclaimer: As you all know, I most definitely don't own Newsies.

Summary: Anyone who says sunshine brings happiness has never danced in the rain. Semi-Blush

Genre: Fluffaliciousness.

Rating: K for, uh… lack of anything objectionable.

**Raindrops**

Rain. It fell from the sky in torrents, forming rivulets that coursed between the cobblestones. It formed deep puddles on the pavement and dripped off the leaves of every tree. It turned dirt roads to mud. It streamed off the edges of roofs, steadily drenching the city and everyone willing to brave the downpour.

Rain flattened Mush's unruly curls to his forehead, and soaked through this clothes. It ran down his arms and dripped off the tips of his fingers. It streamed down his face, leaving tracks in the dust. It clung in sparkling drops to his eyelashes and trickled off the end of his nose. It filled his shoes. It soaked him to the bone, the cool water finally relieving the unbearable heat of summer.

Mush stood alone in Newsie's Square, and turned his face toward the sky, letting the rain wash over him. Mush loved the rain. He didn't care that it was getting cold, or that his shoes wouldn't be dry by the next day. He didn't care that he was getting his only set of clothes drenched. Mush loved the rain, and at that moment, it was just him and the rain.

---------------------------------

Kid Blink was miserable. I was raining, and there was no escaping it. He had tried to avoid the downpour by hiding in doorways, but the rain just blew sideways at him, soaking him to the skin. The rain leaked through the cloth awnings outside stores, so there was no shelter to be found there either. Holding his last pape over his head as a kind of makeshift umbrella, he made his way toward the lodging house, cursing the rain and wishing he had headed home early with Race and Jack instead of insisting he had to sell his last paper.

Blink hated the rain. It seeped through his shoes so that they squished when he walked. It soaked through his clothes, cold and clammy. It clung to his eyelashes and flattened his hair so it hung in his one good eye, obscuring most of his vision. And at the rate the rain was coming down, Blink's makeshift umbrella did very little in the way of protection. He cursed at the rain again, for good measure, and continued his trudge home.

----------------------------------

Blink came around the corner into Newsie's square to see a lone figure standing there, without an umbrella, face tilted toward the sky.

"Mush, what are you doing out here? It's pouring." Blink offered his paper umbrella to his thoroughly soaked friend, but Mush pushed it back.

"I like it," Mush said, turning his gaze from the sky to Blink. "The rain. It's nice."

"You're mad," Blink said, scowling. Mush half-smiled. Blink looked very much like a drowned rat, completely drenched, his newspaper held limply above his head.

"No, really Kid, you'd like it. You just ain't gonna be able t' enjoy it wit dat pape over your head." Mush grinned and lunged at Blink, snatching the offending paper out of Blink's hand and dropping it in a puddle. Blink glared at Mush as the full force of the rain hit him.

After standing there for some time, while the sky emptied it's contents on their heads, Blink realized that Mush was right. Once he stopped worrying about his clothes being wet, the rain really was, well, nice. Cool, not icy. Mush noticed Blink's smile returning and smiled as well.

"See?" he said.

Blink just shook his head at Mush, grinning, and then burst out laughing, the sound rising above the constant sound of the rain. "Y' are mad," he said, throwing an arm around Mush. "But I don't mind."

"Y' like me anyway?"

"Of course, y' goon," Blink said sincerely, giving Mush's shoulder a quick squeeze and pulling his rain soaked friend closer. They stood there, arms around each other, until darkness fell, letting the rain fall upon their upturned faces.

--------_fin_---------

A/N:Yay! Another fic up! R&R!


End file.
